T I T A N I C
by Jack1912
Summary: Titanic dive leads to ...read and find out. please R&R Jack
1. Chapter 1

T I T A N I C Written by TitanicJack Rated T - Chapter 1 -  
I only own my plot, characters and vessel names, everything else is from James Cameron's Movie Titanic. I would also like to say this is my first story so forgive me if my writing and grammar is bad. -Jack-  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Opening April 3rd 2005 North Atlantic Ocean 1:43am -  
We open on a cloudless black starlit sky, view comes down to see a vast shot of the Atlantic ocean..slowly beginning to zoom in on a research vessel of some kind.  
The name on the stern reads "DISCOVERY IV", the hull a brilliant orange with white buildings and storage facilities, with a dark green decking.  
It is equipped with satellite navigation and communication equipment, the ship has ten winches, three cranes and holds two Submersibles.  
The two subs are sitting aft, people scuffling around waiting to be deployed down into the cold waters below.

A man is leaning on the starboard bowrail smoking a newly started cigarette,..Sam Maer a Bio-Analyst from New Jersey, he looks to be in his early thirties with heavy stubble, longish dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is dressed in overalls wearing an overcoat, adjusting it indicating the cold sea air.

Footsteps are heard as a man approaches,leaning over the rail beside him...Ken Peterson, Sam's righthand man, from Brooklyn.also in his early thirties sandy blonde hair, green eyes.

Sam - "..ya can almost hear them,...screaming for help,..freezing to death.."..he said with a sigh..offering his cigarette, Ken taking it as if he knew it would be offered..

Ken - "Yeah..all fifteen hundred of em..",he said with disgust, exhaling the smoke from his lungs..."I can't believe we have to wait for this damn interview before we can do anything.."

Sam - "maybe we'll able to get through now, they said the link would be up about quarter to.." he said glancing at his watch.

Ken nodded as he flicked the cigarette away pulling up his collar as both men head aft toward the two subs.

We join them almost at the end of the interview.

Sam - "..see we have these two subs as you can see behind us..TITAN 1 and 2, the names were not picked for anything to do with titanic thats just a freaky coincidence(he smiles) however the subs are based on the russian MIR subs but are somewhat more advanced...anyway.. we take them down to titanic at her final resting place,..twelve thousand four hundred and sixty feet below the surface, which will take us around two hours to get there and another two back to the surface.. so thats about a twelve hour dive including what we came here to do.."

NBC Newscaster Jane Marshell - "wow..that sounds pretty scary to me..so what is it you'll be doing down there?..what is your goal?.."

Ken - "well jane, we'll be focusing on taking biological data from the wreck and.. analyzing that data,..i'm sure by now those who have seen the wreck before,..will have seen the almost rock looking formations growing on the bow section and well almost the entire ship..these are organisms that are eating away at the hull of titanic, we haven't seen these organisms up close this is actually the first time either of us have been down to titanic but yeah..our goal..this expedition,.. is to see if we can pre-determine how long titanic has left in the condition as we all know her.."

Sam - "yeah, we'll be covering pretty much the entirity of the ship from bow to stern.."

NBC Newscaster Jane Marshell - "so how will that work, the two subs going to the titanic and taking samples of these organisms?.."

Sam - "well almost yeah, ya see we always keep one sub waiting to go, up on deck just incase the other sub gets into trouble.."

NBC Newscaster Jane Marshell - "what kinds of trouble?.."

Ken - "well when we release these ROV's which stands for, remote operated vehicle (he points them out) as you can see each sub has two,..uh when we release these they are attached by cable that can easily get tangled around parts of the wreck., even sometimes the sub itself, it's a really dangerous job but the rewards are worth it"

NBC - "well sadly gentlemen that's all the time we have, thankyou for taking the time to show us what it is you're doing and exactly how you'll be doing it.."

Interview comes to an end as Sam and Ken get ready, workers prepping the subs etc, making safety checks..

Cut to sub about to reach the ocean floor -  
voice over radio

Sam in sub - "..this is TITAN 2, just beyond 3,700 meters..over"

Ken on deck - "yeah we read you loud and clear TITAN 2,..you're lookin' good, you see anything yet Sam?.over.."

Sam - "..No..nothing yet Ken.."

Just as he finished his sentence the eery unmistakable bow of titanic loomed out of the darkness

Sam - "..wait a second..oh my god there it is.." he said in awe of this beautiful ship, even in its current form..

Ken - watching a monitor on deck.."wow.. she looks amazing even from here, Sam.."

Sam - .."she's beautiful..you can get a kinda almost real sense of the size from images and movies but..my god she's huge.."

Ken - "..ok uh..head over to the stern and we'll pick it up from there over.."

-  
We cut to an eery image of the stern being lit up by the rays powering from the TITAN 2 -  
Sam begins to document with a handheld videocamera..

Sam - "..Here we have the stern of titanic..which is a powerful reminder of what happened here on the morning of April 15th 1912 at 2:20am, it reminds us that this was a violent, tragic sinking..I mean the bow sits looking graceful as ever..looking as if still riding the waves on her way to new york..but the stern...is ripped apart,almost unrecognisable.. some say it actually imploded."..he takes a look at the word "T I T A N I C" across the stern,..being lit by the only light titanic will ever see, man made..."it just makes you realise since 85' when bob ballard found her, the amount of people who have had the opportunity to dive down to this great ship, I mean we're so use to seeing her laying here, she wasnt built here...titanic wasn't just taken from southampton pier on April 10th 1912 at twelve noon..and laid to rest here so we could all take a look,..she had four glorious days sailing to where she struck the iceberg and sank down 13.7miles southeast of her last transmitted position,..which is right here..taking almost fifteen hundred souls with her..you can almost see them clinging to the rail even now...nowhere else to go..but to their deaths.  
he shuts the camera off

Time passes and TITAN 2 has collected enough data to be sent back tonight from both the stern and the bow.

Sam - "..this is TITAN 2 we're coming up..over"

Ken - "roger that TITAN 2.."

The sub comes up over the bow..passing the forward well deck..as Sam looks out he see's something...then it vanishes..the driver of the sub notices he's acting wierd.."you ok boss?"..

Sam - "..what?.oh yeah yeah i'm fine,..didnt get much sleep last night makin' me see things.." he laughs alittle as he didnt know who he was trying to convince more, the driver or himself. Sam takes another look as we cut to the deck of the "DISCOVERY IV".

2:58pm

Ken - "..we'll send these samples back tomorrow,..there's a chopper coming in at around nine am..should get the results maybe tuesday night, wednesday morning.."..

Sam - "Sounds good.., you got a cigarette?.."

Ken - "yeah"..he takes one from his pack and lights it for him..."you ok?.."

Sam - Takes a drag and exhales.."..i dunno...I think i saw something down there"..

Ken - Looks confused and intrigued "..like what?.."

Sam - "I dunno..i cant explain it, it was like.. it was there but it wasn't",..he takes another drag from his by now half way cigarette.."it was like i didnt see something but my mind is telling me that i did,..ya know?.."

Ken - laughs alittle.."no..look Sam come on seriously i mean it's titanic..you knew it would get like this for you..for us..we've been dreaming about this for almost 15years..sure yeah it was tragic..all those people dying...but ghosts?..come on Sam..you said it yourself you havent had much sleep lately.."

Sam - nodding his head..."yeah i guess,.. you're right"..puts his cigarette out.."i'm going to bed for a few hours..wake me up around six or seven.."

Cut to a POV of a passenger on Titanic, all you can hear is his breath fast and shivering indicating the cold water,the blackness of the lightless corridor as the water is rushing into the E-Deck corridor,..overwhelming us pulling us under, we cant see anything except for dead bodies two or three passing us by as the sparks from the lights go off..we are hurled toward a black gate,slamming into it, trying to pull it open but it's locked the water is coming up nowhere to go only centimeters of air left then suddenly Sam's eyes startle open and we are in his stateroom aboard the "DISCOVERY IV"..sweat pouring from his face, neck,.shoulders..


	2. Chapter 2

T I T A N I C Written by TitanicJack Chapter 2 -  
A knock is heard at the door as Sam is sitting up in bed

Sam - "What!"..

Ken - opens the door peeking his head around it "hey Sam,..it's 7:30,..i thought i'd give ya an extra half hour."

Sam - "thanks.."..wiping the sweat from his forehead...

Ken - "you ok?..you look like crap, bad dream or somethin'?"..

Sam -"..more like a nightmare..but it didnt feel like a dream it felt real, like some sort of vision almost..it was as real as i'm lookin' at you right now..."

Ken - "lets get some coffee,..we'll talk about.."

Sam - "..No it's fine, i'll be ok."

Ken - "well clearly this dream,..vision hit you pretty hard..come on lets go."

Sam - "alright.." He gets out of bed..

Ken - Turns to leave but turns back.."oh Sam..put a shirt on man, nobody wants to see that"...he smiles

Sam laughs putting his shirt on and they leave head to the dining area.

Dining Area ------------------

Sam and Ken are sitting at a one seat at either end, corner table facing eachother.  
Ken - "ok, let's hear it.." he says taking a sip of his coffee

Sam - .."alright well all i've got is this point of view of some passenger on the ship,..his breath was really fast, you could tell he was cold...the hallway was dark, it was E-Deck..i'm pretty sure it was scotland road. there was uh.. lights flashing like electrical fuses or wiring sparking.. and water was pouring in, it knocked me off my feet...i opened my eyes under the water..as sparks were lighting up parts of the hallway, i saw..two bodies, maybe three..yeah three..two women and little girl..they were already dead..floating by me..next thing i know a huge rush of water pushes me up against this black gate, i try opening it but it's locked.. i'm screaming for help, but not in my voice,.. ..the water is coming up fast,.can't think,..it's so cold..there's about an inch maybe less left of air and i'm screaming for help and water is entering my mouth, lungs...then i woke up.."

Ken - .."thats horrible..to think somebody went through that.."..he said quietly sipping his coffee..

Sam - "i'd do anything not to have seen that"..

Sam looked up at the clock in the dining area and realised the time.

Sam - "we better get some work done Ken, after all time is money.."

Ken - "yeah.. my money!" they laughed.

They stand up and begin to walk toward the bridge where they would hold the meeting to plan the next dive.

Cut to Sam and Ken leaving the meeting as people begin to get things ready to go down again.

Sam - "l'd rather take T2 out again today it felt alot smoother than T1 on the way down..,plus i was thinking of going inside the wreck and having a look around,. we have longer cable on the two ROV's on T2..."

Ken - "yeah sure i'll get larry to take a look at T1, see if he can work out why she's so rough on descent lately,.."

Sam - "..alright, i'll see ya when i get back.."

Sam climbs into the sub and the engineer closes the hatch behind him, sam starts to get comfortable, well as comfortable as you can get in this thing, not really thinking about the organisms he needs to retrieve for bio-analysis, but more about the something he saw on his way to the surface yesterday.

Cut to TITAN 2 moving just above the grand staircase.

Sam - "..DISCOVERY IV,..this is TITAN 2 do you read? over.."

Ken - "..TITAN 2 we have you loud and clear..over"

Sam - talking to the ROV Operator.."ok..go down into the grand staircase,. then head forward up scotland road."..

Sam finds a gap leading along B-Deck.He's curious never seen them before so just wants a peek.

Sam - "..wait a sec,. go back,..in there,..go along B-deck..have a look in these staterooms here...".

The ROV heads along B-Deck slowly approaching staterooms B52-B56..

Sam - .."lets have a look in here,..wow..fireplace..wouldnt think that was underwater for 93 years...a marble table on its side.. wait a sec,..whats that?..you see that?...

ROV Operator - "..yeah it looks like some sort of material..maybe leather.."

Sam - .."get those arms out, i wanna see inside it,.."

We see a shot of the ROV's robotic arms slowly approaching the object..

Sam -.."ok go pick it up..yes thats good ok bring it in..we'll take a look at that later.."

Cut to the tiny ROV descended into the hull of titanic passing B-deck all the way down to E-deck...

Sam -on radio ".ok we're now heading down.,..god it's hard too imagine these staterooms when they we're furnished the newest furniture and carpets and..god it's such a mess..but i cant think of anything else i'd rather be lookin' at right now"..he laughs alittle.

Ken - "..same here buddy..let me know when you reach scotland road over.."

After descending alittle more the ROV moves into a corridor..

Sam -.."ok..uh..i do believe..we are in scotland road.."

Ken - .."yeah thats where we've got you on the map here sam.."

Sam - "ok ..uh we've reached a staircase...maybe five or six steps"...

Then as the camera turns right to go up the steps there stood the black iron gate covered in organisms eating at the iron.

Sam - .."wow it's still there..here it is ken,..this is exactly where i was in my dream, right here.."

The operator of the ROV starts to move it forward up toward the gate, but the cable from behind the ROV tensed and jerked, the image coming back from ROV is lost for a few seconds

Sam - "goddammit what happened?"..

ROV Operator - "we lost visual, cable tensed.."

Sam -".shit!..try and reconnect the wires... move it forward and back trying to reconnect the wires"

They connect but at a price,..the picture comes back for a second then goes again before restoring completely showing that they hit the gate and the rusticles and organisms broke and released a blinding sort of silt/dust..sam couldnt work out which way they were facing..then the silt/dust floated away and left an astounding image.

Sam - .on radio.."holy shit!"..

Ken - .." sam? sam?..we lost visual over.."

Sam -..."it's open.."

Ken - .."whats open?""

Sam - .."the gate..the gate its wide open..i gotta see whats down there"..

ROV operator - "we havent got enough cable we're at max now".

Sam - "..,..we better head back up, work out the damage, and we'll try and work something out.."

Cut to the "DISCOVERY IV" Deck 8:42am..

Ken -."but you said in your dream it was locked.."

Sam -.."yeah i know but it must have opened somehow.,.that little ROV couldnt have forced it,..even with the rusticles and organisms on that gate,..he got out..he must've.."

Ken - "the guy in your dream?"

Sam - nodded enthusiastically.."he must have, you dont believe me?"..

Ken - seemingly frustrated.."Sam..its been 93 years!.. i can't think how many logical explanations there are for that gate being open now.."

Sam - anger starting to build with frustration of his own.."so you're telling me that the possibility of this guy opening that gate is rediculous?"

Ken -.."No..you having that dream is rediculous, placing yourself inside possibly the greatest shipwreck known today when it's sinking! and claiming you were possesed as an actual victim..thats rediculous!.."

Sam -.."look calm down.."

Ken - calming down lighting a cigarette.."yeah ok...what was that thing you found in the B-Deck Suite?..

Sam - "oh yeah,..Jeff said he'd take a look.."

Ken - .talks on radio "..Jeff come in over.."

Jeff - "yeah jeff here.."

Ken - "yeah you find out what that thing was sam brought up..."

Jeff - "..yeah its incredible,.. you guys should definitly come check this out.."

Sam -..."we're on our way.."

Cut to Bridge where Sam and Ken meet up with Jeff.  
The Object has been opened out revealing charcoal,pencils various sharpening tools.

Ken - ".looks like some sort of artists kit..

Jeff - "thats exactly what this is,..but it looks old and ragged even before the sinking,. this probably..belonged to a third class passenger..we even have some initials on the side here..."

Sam - ". J.D. ...hmm.check out the passenger list..see if we can work out whose it is..."

Ken - .."why would there be a third class artists kit, in one of the most expensive suites on the entire ship?.."

Sam - .."i dunno,.anyway im going to bed,.. ill see you in the mornin'"..

Jeff and Ken examing the contents of the kit.  
Cut to Sam's room he's stirring in bed..camera speeds and closes in on Sam's face then we see what he is seeing.

we see the same dream from before but instead of waking with centimetres of air left, we go under the water then after what seemed like an endless amount of time, we pull apart the gate and reach out for a hand behind us..a handcuff is seen on the wrist of the young man we claim to be,.a young womans hand slides into that of the man,.. then we see the shadow of her against the lights and sparks behind her but not her face.. sam wakes up again covered in sweat..

9:32pm

Sam-...deep in thought.."handcuffs"..we see that he has thought of something..he gets out of bed sliding on a t-shirt and pants, making alot of noise as ken comes knocking on his door.

Ken - "Sam, what the hell are you doing in there.?.".

Sam opens the door and ken walks in..

Ken - have you completely lost your mind, what the hell are you doing?..

Sam -.."the master at arms.."..continues making a mess apparently looking for something..

Ken - thinks to himself "whats he talking about now?"..."yeah what about him?"..

Sam -.."he survived right"?..

Ken - "yeah i think so..why?"

Sam-.."goddamit son of a bitch, where is it?"..

Ken - "what?.."

Sam - .."that book with the investigation eyewitness accounts, testimonies and everything."..

Ken - .."it's in my room".

Sam makes the motion for him to move ahead of him to go and get it as sam followed. They enter Ken's room and ken hands him the book.

Ken - "you're nuts my friend..seriously nuts.."

Sam - ..searching page after page..his eyes suddenly lit up.."i got it"..

Ken - "got what?"

Sam - "listen to this"..begins to read from the book...("my position on the Titanic was master at arms, i did make one arrest..a young man from third class, the charge was stealing from a first class gentlemen by the name of Caledon Hockley...however that wasnt the first time i encountered the young lad..he was also under my investigation for attacking a young lady, i think it was the first night we were under way..but apparently Mr Hockley's fiance was trying to get a look at the ships propellors and fell over the railing if it had not been for the lad, she'd surely have died, so i let the boy go.")

Sam - "then the guy asks him when the last time he saw this young man was..(The last time i saw the young lad was at the stern of the ship he was with Mr Hockley's fiance which was unlikely, because i had restrained him to a pipe in the master at arms quarters.i did however notice he was still wearing the restraints but they were seperated ...i dont know if he survived but i know the girl did not.)

Sam - "the guy asks him about the restraints"..(yes sir handcuffs..i handcuffed him around a pipe..yes sir while the ship was sinking but we didnt know at this point sir...in all honesty sir i forgot about the boy as soon as i heard we were sinking..) W.Baily, Master at Arms, R.M.S Titanic April 21st 1912."

Sam - "this has got to be the guy i am in my dream"..

Ken - "wait,..what about the girl.."

Sam - .."oh look who suddenly jumped aboard,.have alittle faith now do we?"..

Ken -."shut up and tell me"..

Sam -..not looking up from the book.." i cant do both man.."

Ken - "come on"...

Sam - .."i'm looking wait a sec..."

Sam scours the pages trying to find a name..

Sam - "ah!..another passenger says this (captain smith received the ice warning as Ruth DeWitt Bukater and her daughter Rose were on the bridge,..Rose was to marry Caledon Hockley..i was so jealous of her..he was so handsome.." Amy O'Reilly, First class passenger April 21st 1912..

Ken - "Rose?"..he opens a drawer revealing a book looking at a survivor list.."only Rose Dawson on here..Hockley's here though..poor guy..guess he never did get too marry her huh?"

Sam - "dont be so sure about Cal Hockley, Molly Brown didnt have too many nice things too say about that guy.."

Ken - "oh really"..turns the pages to read what molly said about hockley..."sam!..listen to this"..(I remember when Cal invited Jack to dinner with us after saving young Rose from falling off the stern of the ship, she wanted to see the propellors, but if i had to marry Cal Hockley i'd probably have jumped off that ship..")

Sam - "what the hell?.who the hell is Jack?.."

Ken - .."wait listen to this".. he continues reading..("..my guess is Cal and Ruth invited Jack wanting to make him feel in his place down in third class,..but Jack wouldnt have it, he won over the table talking about how he won his ticket at a lucky hand at poker,.how we should make each day count..i liked him..he was a swell kid..and i could tell young Rose liked him too,.. I'll miss them both very much..") Margaret Brown 1st Class Passenger R.M.S Titanic april 20th 1912.

Sam - "..Jack?..it all makes sense..ofcourse...thats the name of the guy in my dream..he's a third class passenger..he saves the life of this girl..they offer thanks he goes to dinner with them..this girl rose falls for him..they get it on..probably in her suite.."

Ken -.."the artist!..J.D..".

Sam - "ok.but.Rose DeWitt Bukater died on the titanic..right.."

Ken - ..."yeah..but Rose Dawson didn't...JD Jack Dawson."

Sam - "..check the passenger list..for Rose Dawson..we know Jack wasnt on it..because he won his ticket.."

Ken -..shaking his head in shock..."i'm not seeing her here man"..

Sam -.."well..(laughs)..we worked out who they are..now we need to find out what jack wants from me.." 


End file.
